Balto: Wolf's Heart
by spritex620
Summary: Long since have the Wolves ruled the northern reaches of Alaska and the north pole, But the advances of Man creep into this last wilderness, will they drive the wolves to extinction? Follow the story of a young She-wolf as she journey's, to find her spirit inside her self in this ever changing world. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1, The Ice Bear's Legacy

_Balto, The Ice Bear's Legacy_

_We consider Wolves to be the outcasts of the natural world, yet it is the wolf that gave rise to Man's best friend the dog. Even the most docile of domestic pets has a hint of wildness in it, for although we bred the dog from the Wolf, we cannot breed the Wolf out of the dog.  
__This is a story about A lone wolf's journey into discovering her legacy and finding the true spirit with in herself. _

In the Late summer of 1924, in the Mountains near the ice-caps, was the Ice Bear clan.  
Being the strongest Wolf pack in the region, it was led by the Great Grey Wolf Ornlu, he was the strongest in the pack but was smart and gentle.  
He waited outside of the cave, for weeks he was expecting it But didn't realize how quick it could happen, as he paced back and forth wearing out the ground, a Beautiful Graceful White Wolf came walking up to the Den.  
The white Wolf smiled, "Ornlu the ground will become a gorge soon"  
Ornlu Looked at her "Ah Aniu, It is good to see a friend well, however I'm glad to hear about your cub Balto"  
Aniu remained graceful and pleasant "Balto is fine Ornlu, but thank you for your concern"  
Aniu walked straight into the den to see Lunar, Ornlu's mate, Ornlu however paced back and forth the Great Grey Wolf had waited patiently during hunts, but this was gnawing at his brain.  
"the stress seems to be great, my Brother, My clan gives you congratulations"  
Ornlu stared at his Brother "Nava My Brother, the Ice Bear clan welcomes you"  
Both Grey wolves Welcomed each other, nava was the leader of another wolf Pack Closer to the ocean, he was an old wise Wolf, the Alpha Male, with his understanding of things made him a natural leader.

Suddenly Aniu came out of the Den with two other female wolves following, closely behind.  
"You can see her now Ornlu, You'll be proud"  
Ornlu walked down into the Den and saw Lunar lying on her side, she was a silver white Husky/wolf almost looking similar to the color of the moon.  
Below near her stomach was the litter of five pups, "Ornlu here's your children"  
Ornlu smiled happy to see his children, as the pups started suckling their mother, one in particular caught his interest, as the pups looked grey in color, one stood out having the Grey fur but had silver streaks running down her back in her fur, the pup started wriggling away, crawling towards her father, he put his paw out and scooped up the pup, the pup's eyes opened for a brief moment healthy blue eyes, even though the pups were blind, she started biting, Ornlu put her back and she went back with the others.  
"Lunar this one, her name?"  
Lunar smiled "Nara"

A few months had past as winter was now heading in, the pups were growing up fast, Out of the Pups however Ornlu had his small favorite, his daughter Nara, Unlike her other siblings she was only an Omega, But due to the fact she loved playing and was able to break up most of the fights between them.  
As Nara was playing around with her siblings, especially her Friend Kenai, a gray wolf with black patches near his eyes.  
He was a very strong young pup when a couple of wolves joined the Ice Bears Pack.  
Ornlu stated his dominance, but treated the young pup Kenai like his own, now he was a beta soon to become an Alpha, apart of his pack.  
Nara was about to pounce on her sibling when Kenai strolled on a rock, saw him start to pounce, he lunged himself at her, but Nara quickly rolled out of the way, kenai collided into the dirt, then Nara jumped him, she then bit his ear, he rolled then Nara fell back to the ground. She got back up as he did "see I still can pin ya"  
Kenai smirked "yeah but not long enough"  
"NARA!" she stopped at the voice, it was Ornlu.  
Nara turned around, and ran towards him "Dad!" Ornlu immediately snarled slightly, Nara stopped and smiled awkwardly she bent her tail lower and her ears laid back "Sorry dad"  
"Nara what have I told you about biting a higher ranking wolf!"  
Nara Nodded Sullenly "I'm sorry I won't do it again"  
Then ornlu nudged her off again, Nara played rough, biting ears and tails, Ornlu would sometimes join in, the pups enjoy it when he pinned them down all except Nara would somehow get on his back and start biting his ear, Ornlu shook his head and Nara fell back,  
Nara smiled then plodded along, however as kenai followed her, Nara Stared at him, her blue eyes seemed to pierce him, Kenai stared bewildered, but then smiled,  
Kenai walked up to her, then he stared into her eyes "we'll always be friends, right?"  
Nara walked back to him and nudged him slightly under the neck "Always"  
Then Nara's siblings came back, running full ahead, Nara and kenai looked at them. "AAH!"

However Aniu and Nava returned again to meet with Ornlu, Nara looked up to the hill a patch of rocks sat sticking out of the ground, it had a view over most the valley below.  
As Ornlu greeted them, then they walked over to the rocks, all around other wolves sat to listen to them.  
Nara watched as well until a female wolf came by "Nara play with the others"  
She picked her up and placed her away from the older wolves.  
But as the pups played Ornlu, Nava and Aniu Met once again to talk.  
Ornlu sat on a rock" are you sure Nava, why would the Caribou be so restless?"  
Nava closed his eyes but could think of a reason "I don't know brother but we've found less"  
Aniu spoke and the rest listened "the Packs need to keep strong and united"  
Nava nodded "yes Aniu, stealing from each other we'll get us nowhere, I still have to find one worthy to lead the pack"  
Niju looked from the back of the pack, he was a very young wolf, he watched as nava his Alpha discussed about replacement "one day I might lead the pack" he snarled to himself.

But Aniu gracefully spoke "nava you will find one that is wolf but yet does not know it"  
"Wise words Aniu" nava smiled  
Aniu spoke to Ornlu "ornlu what if one of your clan were to join Nava's?"  
Ornu looked for a few moments around, then he sat back down "Kenai is a beta soon to be an Alpha"  
Aniu raised her body upwards "what of Nara, she seems very strong willed?"  
Ornlu looked at his daughter Nara "what Nara, she's just an omega, a Beta would be more suited, despite being my daughter, she's not ready,...she can't even howl"  
Aniu smiled "maybe Ornlu she needs to find her path,...As alone"  
Ornlu nodded "perhaps your right Aniu, speak with her Nava"  
nava got up "ill speak with her now my brother"  
Aniu smiled "perhaps Nava would like to keep his ears a while longer"  
Ornlu Laughed raising his head into the air "AH HA, HA, HA, don't worry Nava her howl is worse than her bite"  
Nara saw Nava walking close to them as the other siblings continued playing, Nara ran to Nava "UNCLE NAVA!"  
She ran and collided into his paw, she shook her head and peered up her bright blue eyes shining at him.  
nava guided her away from the others to talk "Nara, Aniu speaks highly of you..."  
Nava was cut short as Nara raised her head "_Aarrroooo!" N_ava shook his head her howl needed growing into, Nava put his paw in her head and roughed it  
"Uncle Nava what is it you want?"  
"First Respect" Nara smiled sheepishly, flopping her ears back, Nava then chuckled slightly as he continued "how would you feel about joining my pack...once you're old enough"  
Nara's eyes beamed wide "I would love that Uncle Nava"  
they both walked side by side until they came up to the edge of the cliff there they sat for a while the small pup listening to all his knowledge, learning about everything she could.  
The grand scheme of things and how they were all connected.  
Nara looked across the vast valley above the mountain she saw the northern lights dancing around shining in the beautiful colors.  
However as they looked across the land scape and the frozen ice a small silver line snacked it's way through the wilderness steadily week by week it was slipping through.

It was now nearing the Early winter and a few of the Caribou herds didn't come back from over the ice bridge, or from the open lands further North, Nara by this time had grown to a relative size, about half the size of Balto her puppy fur was still shedding but her Grey coat with silver Streaks remained She had a strong upper body and fluffy tail.  
Nara was sitting on the rock watching the Aurora lights shine above Wolf's Peak a mountain top that looked like a howling Wolf.  
Just then Kenai came out of a den nearby, he too was growing he had a strong upper body and lean legs, but his gray fur still had the black marks over his eyes.  
"Hey Nara what you doing?"  
Nara sighed "dad was supposed to be here, we normally would watch them together"  
kenai nodded "your definitely his favorite, even when your wild at times"  
Nara smirked at him "I'm not wild like that, well sought a"  
Kenai then smiled "so maybe he thinks you're growing, to learn to look after yourself"  
Nara nodded "never thought of that,"  
kenai looked at Nara in the eyes "come little omega lets have some fun"  
Before he could realize it, a snow ball flew hit him directly in the face, he shook off the snow then only to have a huge lick across the face, he opened his eyes to see Nara standing there with her fur pushed up making her look fluffy, "HE, HE, HEH!"  
Kenai ran after her "Come back here"  
Both ran around the hill side either nipping pouncing or chucking a snow ball at each other.  
Then Suddenly Kenai pounced and manage to pin Nara to the ground she tried getting up but to no avail "fine you've pinned me...finally!"  
kenai laughed "friends forever!"  
Nara nudged his cheeks "friends forever!"  
But little did they realize they were at the bottom of the valley, ahead was the Caribou Herd.

Near the pack of wolves however Ornlu was worried as the other pups still played about  
However Nara wasn't there, he walked over to Lunar as she sat on a rock.  
"Lunar have you seen Nara anywhere?"  
"No Ornlu, but I think I know where our little omega might be"  
Ornlu was agitated, then a young Wolf came up to him his tail in between his legs he touched Ornlu's nose, greeting him "I have seen her, she's near the Caribou"  
Ornlu stared across the valley, snarling "find her quickly!"  
Far from the Ice Bear clan a loud noise filled the valley, a thunderous rumbling echoed.  
Six wheels plodded along with chains strapped around them, the loud engine clambered away, as thick smoke came from the back, the truck stopped.  
A man jumped out of the cab and walked steadily to the Massive herd of Caribou, as they ate peacefully, his arm cradled a gun, he raised it up pointing into the sky "**Bang!**"  
The herd in a massive fright bolted away from the man the herd turned into a stampede  
He smiled then turned back to the truck, "Frank let's leave, it's done"  
"Right Micheal, this ye cold is gonna freeze me inner skivvies"  
The man rolled his eyes as he climbed back into the truck, a few minutes later the truck drove off again.  
Nara froze in an instant the tranquil peace was gone a loud bang echoed in the valley, she sniffed the air and smelt the musty petrol, then her ears erect she heard the herd coming, towards her, Nara saw the herd stampeding through the snow it looked like a white avalanche, in an instant Nara was running for her life.  
Kenai was running beside her "Nara run to the edges of the valley I'll scare them away"  
"Kenai be careful please!"  
Nara's paws dug deep into the snow, and her hind legs propelled the young wolf forward.  
She could hear the galloping hooves behind her, if she stopped she would be trampled.  
After running what felt like miles Nara as starting to feel tired, then to her disbelief, she tripped.  
Nara cascaded to the ground she flipped onto her back then she quickly rolled back up, the stampede was coming right on top of her then suddenly from out of nowhere a Wolf's jaw snapped around her neck and she was yanked away.  
Nara was flying in the air as Aniu ran with her in her mouth, the snow flew beside and towards them, and almost blinding Nara but Aniu ran like the blizzard almost as one  
Aniu ran to a nearby tree, Nara was placed at the base of the tree then Aniu disappeared.  
The stampede came thundering down, Nara saw Kenai but behind him a caribou trampled over him, knocking him to the ground  
Nara called out but words were lost "KENAI!"

Then suddenly Nara saw Ornlu her father and a couple of other pack members struggle to fight the Stampede, the wolf member helped kenai stand back up, Ornlu Growled loudly Almost to a roar, In fright the Caribou ran on either side, all the while Nara saw Ornlu stare at her Fury swelled in his face with a fix of disappointment, it was directe towards her. The stampede ran past thundering, for a while then they left into the snow.  
Nara looked up from the snow the wind blew hard making it nearly impossible to see, then  
Nara saw a shadow appear through the blizzard, then out of the howling white snow, Nara heard a familiar sound, her father "NARA! NARA!" "_**AARRROOOO!**_"  
Nara got up from the tree base an tried to howl, but her throat couldn't make the sound.  
she tried again to howl "Arroo...(cough, cough)"  
then in the raging storm the voice of her father faded in the wind, Nara stared in disbelief, and afraid, "Dad, DAD!?"  
Soon afterwards Nara could see the white wolf Come walking out, of the blizzard Aniu stood there watching as the young pup tried to find her bearing's, then as she saw Aniu she ran to her, Nara's tail was in between her legs, and her ears laid back.  
"Aniu I'm lost, I can't see my dad"  
Aniu stared for a few minutes, then she made up her mind she walked over to Nara and grabbed the scruff of her neck, Nara felt the tug upwards but didn't resist.  
Aniu walked for a while in the snow Nara just watched sometimes blinking her eyes to stop the snow.

Soon Aniu found what she was after, Nara saw the opening in the snow then Aniu was headed straight for it, as soon as the entered the hole Nara saw in was dug out, an old Wolf's Den.  
Aniu walked to the far back and dropped Nara on the ground, then she lied on her stomach with her back to the wall.  
Nara looked around then decided, to find her father "Aniu where's my dad?"  
Aniu didn't speak she grabbed Nara again an brought her closer holding on to her with one paw she began licking the young pup clean, Nara was surprised, and determined  
"Aniu I don't need a clean, I need to find my dad"  
Nara squirmed out from under the paw and began walking away, but Aniu was quick she grabbed the pup again, Nara squirmed again but Aniu growled baring sharp teeth,  
"_GRRRR!_"  
Nara flinched then stopped squirming, after the cleaning, Nara was placed next to her.  
Nara felt warm and safe next to Aniu her voice was always calm and caring.  
then finally Aniu spoke "Nara do you realize how dangerous today was?"  
Nara looked up to her, her golden eyes shined in the dark, Nara's ears flipped back wards,  
"I didn't know..."  
Aniu spoke "do you know who you are?  
"I'm... Nara daughter of Ornlu and Lunar of the Ice Bear Clan"  
"And what you are?"  
Nara thought for a moment then spoke "I'm a wolf..." Aniu cut her off "who can't howl!"/  
as Nara looked towards the ground Aniu's words flowed in her ears "Nara your old enough to journey on your own now, it's time to make your own Quest"  
Nara was stunned she had only ever heard of wolves that lived on their own, Alone.  
she knew Aniu was the most respected Wolf in the region she herself was a Lone Wolf.  
"but Aniu how will I know what to do..."  
Aniu nudged Nara to lie down, "I will guide you, but now go to sleep"  
Nara rested her head next to Aniu then she drifted off to sleep.

Coming soon Part 2.


	2. Chapter 2, Ice Bear's Legacy continued

Nara was asleep, _It was dark, Nara ran with a feeling of endlessness, then she felt herself running more harder, under the night sky, the silver moon shined blindingly, on all the snow settled around, Nara fought hard, but she ran further on.  
__Then suddenly she came up to a huge ravine, She looked across and saw a dark wolf standing there, Nara heard a sound and looked behind a black raven flew across the ravine, then the wolf called out to Nara to cross "Nara, Nara..."  
_Nara's eyes opened up showing their bright blue, a soft lick spread across her face  
"Nara, Nara, wake up now"  
Nara awoke up in the den and found Aniu resting next to her, Nara smiled happily "thank you for yesterday"  
Aniu smiled then started to get up, another grey wolf came into the den, with it's tail held up high, it was her farther Ornlu.  
Nara jumped up, "Dad!"  
However Ornlu was furious, he snarled at Nara, showing his sharp teeth _"Grrrrr!"  
_Nara's ears and tail flipped back wards, he was the Alpha male in her pack and he was quite mad, his eyes glared upon her as she quietly strolled up to him, she greeted her father then sat there, Ornlu however sat back up right his head and tail held high.  
"Nara!" she looked up to him, as he glared back down "You totally disregarded me and the pack,...Again!"  
Nara was left speechless as her father then showed his relief "I was scared of loosing you, but I'll have to agree with Aniu, you'll go with her," Ornlu's voice got harsher but Hurt "as of this moment your to leave the pack, Until when your older."  
Nara mouth gaped open in disbelief, but solemnly she nodded "I will dad" she coped with her own way, wanting to leave on happy terms, her ears became erect as she then pounced at Ornlu, after knocking into him, she then stared playfully biting his ears.  
Ornlu smiled then shook his body and pinned Nara to the ground, "play nice, my daughter"  
He let her back up, then turned to Aniu "take care of her"  
Ornlu smiled then left out of the Den, Aniu turned to Nara then gestured for them to go.  
Nara watched as she walked with Aniu, her father was on a rock with some members of the pack, including Kenai "_**Aarrroooo!**_"  
Kenai watched as she left the into the forest "I'll miss you little Omega"  
Nara then ran with Aniu as they made their way far from the Ice Bear clan's territory.

The journey took both Aniu and Nara deep through the Alaskan wilderness, During the journey Aniu taught Nara all aspects of hunting and surviving in the bitter cold, what to hunt and what to leave alone as the days grew on Nara had to learn also to navigate through a blizzard, Nara found it hard at first, but learning to use her senses opened a whole new world.  
But three weeks later even as Nara was growing she still kept her curiosity.  
As Aniu and Nara travelled, they came to a wide river, across it was the railway bridge, it stretched right across the raging river.  
Aniu sniffed the air before looking at Nara "Nara we have to cross, stay close to me"  
Aniu jumped up onto the tracks and walked carefully across, Nara walked after her.  
Nara followed Aniu but she found the steel tracks quite fascinating, a long steady metal smooth and shiny as it glistened in the sun, how ever her ears picked up a small vibration coming from it.  
Nara put her ear to the steel and heard a faint Hum.  
Nara then looked up to the direction they had come from, she saw smoke rising in the sky,  
then in the distance "_chunk, chunk, chunk, chunk"  
_Nara shrugged it off and continued following Aniu, she was now nearly to the other side and Nara was only two thirds way across.  
"_Chunk, Chunk Chunk, Woo, Woo!"  
_Aniu turned her head towards Nara "Nara hurry we don't have much time!"

Further down the track the large steel beast rolled thundering along the tracks  
the pistons moved the large wheels as jets of boiling hot steam flashed out, as a human looked out the cabin he saw the bridge up ahead he pulled on the cord and released more steam "_WOO,WOO!"  
_he nodded and turned around "we need more coal!"  
the fireman grabbed the shovel and opened the hot door, flames burst out demanding more fuel like a hungry beast, he turned to the coal catchment and started shove ling more coal into the firey furnace.  
The other man pulled an a small lever to release some pressure.  
Nara heard the thundering sound behind her, she turned her head to see the thundering locomotive however a Large branch and fallen onto the rail way, Nara's eyes widened, she was worried an accident might happen.  
However to her very dismay the trains plough rammed into it and the branch was instantly vaporised into a shower of splinters, and it was heading to her.  
In and instant fear over whelmed Nara, she bolted for her life, Aniu saw Nara running for her life again and she couldn't save her this time, as Nara propelled forward the Locomotive was gaining speed, and fast.  
Aniu called out to the pup "NARA JUMP INTO THE RIVER!"  
Nara saw no other option she turned to her left and jumped off the bridge a second later as she left the train thundered by, Nara fell straight into the river.  
Nara fought to stay above the water as it cascaded around her, Nara then saw the train leave and Aniu walked near the river bank she seemed relieved in some way  
Nara called out "Aniu help me I can't swim"  
Aniu shook her head "Nara, I can't reach you, Learn to swim"  
Nara tried her best and she did stay on top but the water was stronger, Nara also felt the cold numbing her body, she fought hard but she was getting colder and weaker.  
Aniu could do nothing but watch, Nara knew this, she was in trouble and she had to fight a way out.  
but Aniu knew better "Nara let the water guide you, go with the flow"  
Nara listened and flowed carefully, until she saw an extraordinary view, but no water to see,  
"ANIU, there a..." Nara went under the water and gagged to get breath, she paddled Above the water and gasped for air "waterfall...!"  
Nara saw it was coming, she was to tired to swim any further and Aniu couldn't reach her,  
Aniu was calm though "Nara I'll meet you down river, just keep swimming"  
Nara heard her but now she came to the water fall, Nara fell off and cascaded below, then every thing went blank...

The water lapped calmly against the shore, the wolf pup lay there in the water, Nara awoke her drooping eyes showed her tiredness, reluctantly she was forced to get up, even with her fur she was freezing, she shivered slightly and decided to try and find somewhere warm she shook her fur throwing the water away then walked in the deep snow, falling in a few places.  
Nara looked up ahead and found a small boat stuck half way out of the water encased in ice, then further on she saw a small village, Nara decided it was the best place to go.  
As Nara walked into the town she saw people everywhere, and dogs walking around some even tied up to a collar pulling sleds.  
Nara was fascinated and her curiosity drove her forward.  
As Nara walked further into the town she uncounted more and more people gathering along the sides of the road, a sled team was already near, what looked like a stating line for a race.  
Nara walked straight up to them full of curiosity, but then a huge human kicked some snow, at her.  
"Io, get away from there"  
Nara was stunned, realising they must be important for some reason, then another sled team came up to the starting line, know she knew it was a race, Nara walked closer with out the human seeing, up to the sled team.  
The first three dogs she saw two Siberian huskies and a Chow-Chow, the first one Kaltag turned to her.  
"sorry pup but we're not giving out paw prints or anything today"  
Nara was confused "Why would I want that?"  
Kaltag was slightly stunned "because we're race dogs but..."  
Nikki quickly interrupted "can't you see she's from 'out' of town" he hinted to her looks.  
Kaltag saw "what your a wolf, what are you doing here?"  
Nara stood proud "I'm Nara, 25% husky 75% Gray Wolf with mixed looks."  
Star was just a slight taller than her, since she was still small "but what are you doing here in Nome?"  
Nara was slightly embarrassed "I got separated from a friend, after a metal beast chased us and I fell into the water"  
Kaltag was amazed "that's the most amazing, most stunning, most fascinating story"  
star pipped in "you survived" _"THUNK"  
_star slipped to the ground as Kaltag stared down at him, then he turned back to Nara  
Nikki spoke as he saw Steele walking up as usual every female dog was eyeing him, or melted on the spot as his winked in their direction.  
"any way Nara you had better leave the boss doesn't like wolf Hybrids"  
Nara saw the Malamute walking up to the sled team.  
"oh this another fan, ya got to the watch from the side lines kid"  
Steele then brushed his tail across Nara's face making her back away, Steele then turned to to the ladies, standing there were another two dogs entering the street, one was a tall Afghan hound, and the other was an Lhasa Apso.  
"Ladies, Sylvie, Dixie"  
Dixie quivered then melted, but however as Steele talked his tail swung back and forth Nara growled, but Steele Ignored it.  
"My names Nara!"  
Steele eyed her, then snapped "yeah what ever, just stay out my way!"  
Nara watched, But her bright blue eyes suddenly had a flare of red like a blood lust.  
Nikki saw this and tuned to Kaltag "two bones she takes Steele on"  
"ha you got it"  
Nara leaped up with one strong bite...

Across far from Nome was an abandoned ship resting in the snow, on board a Russian Snow Goose slept peacefully on an old sack, however his name was Boris, he stayed in Nome to raise a pup he found, Balto.  
Balto walked up the ramp to the sleeping goose, "wake up Boris we've already missed the start of the race"  
Boris opened his eyes "ah, what's so important about the race?"  
Balto looked towards Nome "maybe one day I'll be in it"  
Boris got up "maybe I grow gills, but ah, what do I know"  
across from Nome they both heard a howl "Aarroo!"  
Balto's ears shot up wards "that was Steele"  
As Balto started making his way to town, Boris looked up ahead then spoke sarcastically "maybe he found out he's part wolf"  
Boris shrugged then followed Balto to town.

Nara however was running, with a set of 'steel' jaws snapping behind her.  
Steele struggled against his owners grasp as Mr Gunnar tried to get him near the sled.  
"Whoa boy, Steele!"  
Steele got loose and ran after her, Nara ran around the corner but slipped and crashed into a garbage can, she managed to see an opening in a building, she got up  
and ran but Steele was closing in, Nara made the dash and escaped into the hole, she was safe but then Steele's jaws snapped shut at the opening.  
"just you wait, I'll turn YOU into a chew toy!"  
Steele left, but Nara couldn't take that chance she decided to walk further under the building, it was dusty and dark but light filtered through vents from the room  
above.  
Nara had a good look around "this would be a great den"  
however a human walked over the vent, Nara went to have a look, upon looking up she saw a nurse and Doctor Welsh.  
"Doctor we've got another case"  
Doctor welsh stared at the vile the yellow liquid swashed around, he looked over at his cabinet, he was holding the last "pray let this be the last"  
Nara saw the Doctor leave with the nurse, Nara decided to follow the doctor along under the building, she finally came to a ward, as Nara peered through the grate, there she saw a lot of kids coughing, some were asleep and some coughed relentlessly.  
the doctor ejected some liquid from the vile, then injected the patient, he looked relieved in some way until, another nurse came in.  
"Doctor I'm sorry, but we've got another three more"  
the doctor looked at her and nodded "very well let's see them"  
Nara looked away "why are the humans so sick?"  
Nara couldn't do anything anyway, she left the grates and made her way towards the warmth, as it turned out as Nara crawled through the hole she saw the big  
glowing fire's of the boilers. Fatigue was claiming her body, the warmth was irresistible, Nara curled up to sleep, then her eyes slowly started to close.

"_Bang"  
_Nara's eyes flicked open, she'd heard that sound before a while ago, when she was near the Caribou, she left the warmth of the boiler room and made her way along to the street.  
She saw the race start, the crowed gathered at the side lines and a man raised a gun.  
"_Bang"  
_the cap gun went off and the sled teams ran off Nara stuck her head out from in between a couples legs and watched as the dogs pulled these massive sleds along the snow effortlessly as if it was two packs competing against each other.  
Nara watched from the side lines in awe, then she saw Steele, he growled at her, but Nara just smirked he didn't scare her one bit.  
Just then a red Husky with a red Bandanna wrapped around her came walking up  
"Hey who are you?"  
Nara turned to the other dog she smiled, hoping not to have to fight with so many humans  
"I was just watching the race, I'll be going"  
then a small human came up."Jenna, ah who's this a new friend"  
"friend?"  
The tall human looked down, it was Rosey's father and also the human that kicked snow at Nara earlier, Nara's mouth gaped open she was standing next to him  
"ah, your the one who bit Steele, go on get out of here"  
Nara bolted out of there, until she eventually came to the outskirts on Nome.

The cold was starting to get to her also the fatigue, she didn't dare go back to town, just yet.  
Nara decide to search for somewhere out of the wind, she looked around then found a pile of wood left in the open, Nara quickly ran to it and found some sticking out forming a shelter.  
She curled up but started shivering from the cold.  
Meanwhile Boris and Balto walked steadily up to the town, then Balto stopped, he raised his nose and sniffed the air, he caught hold of a scent.  
Boris looked about "what, what is it now Muk and Luk aren't here yet are they?"  
Balto shook his head smiling "no they'll come around later... I guess"  
Boris looked at him "what do you mean guess?"  
Balto sniffed around the found the pile of wood, he moved a piece out of the way and saw Nara shivering in the cold.  
"Hey there, where are you from" Balto nudged for the pup to get up.  
Nara complied she was too tired to argue "I'm Nara, I was separated from my friend"  
Boris nodded "ah I see becoming, lone wolf"  
Nara's eyes drooped slowly down either way she was about to fall asleep even on the spot  
"yeah I...'_yawn'_ guess"  
Boris smiled "There you go Balto now we can go"  
Balto glared at Boris "come on Boris we have to take care of her, remember"  
Boris looked into space "Yes I still remember seeing that little pup half freezing in the snow"  
he looked back to Balto and the half drowsy pup "oh boy, fine, maybe I could open my own petting zoo."  
Balto helped Nara move along only half his size she kept up, Boris followed behind honking until they got to the old ship lodged in the snow.  
Balto walked up the plank and walked to his blanket in thecabin, Nara just blindingly followed.  
as Balto lied down with the blanket around him he saw Nara sanding there  
"Ah yes, I'm Balto, you can find any place to sleep if you want"  
to Balto's surprise he felt a warm body collided next to him, he looked to find Nara lying down cuddled next to him with her tail covering her face,  
"thank you uncle Balto you...you..." Nara had drifted far off to sleep  
Balto looked at her be couldn't help but smile, Boris looked as well, clearly Balto was happy  
"and what's the matter with you?"  
Balto saw and quickly changed his expression "ah just the funny feeling"  
"soon Balto you'll have many pups to look after, and know what I had to go through"  
Boris started to waddle off but he turned around to him "but remember Balto she is mostly Wolf"  
Balto rested down as Boris waddled off, a part of Balto as reluctant to accept that part of his heritage.

_It was dark, Nara ran with a feeling of endlessness, then Nara felt herself running more harder, under the night sky, the silver moon shined blindingly, on all the snow settled around, Nara fought hard, but she ran further on.  
__Then suddenly she came up to a huge ravine, She looked across and saw a dark wolf standing there, Nara heard a sound and looked behind a black raven flew across the ravine, then the wolf called out to Nara to cross "Nara, Nara..."  
_It was late next morning Nara had awoken up from the sleep, she looked up and saw Balto already walking around.  
"you tossed about last night"  
Nara nodded "yeah just some dream that's all"  
Nara got up and looked for some water, Balto nudged the bowl to her and she started lapping it up, just then Boris came up the plank.  
"am having excellent news for you, am having found local wolf pack, they are willing to take you in until whoever is looking for you, finds you"  
Nara's eyes beamed "really!"  
Balto got up "come on lets go meet them"  
It was after a small walk to the edge of the town, there was about four wolves waiting, a brownish Gray wolf appeared to be the Alpha, and the rest stayed slightly back, as Boris and Nara walked up ahead Balto stay slightly back perhaps not wanting to deal with wolves Nara couldn't understand.  
Boris smiled "Ah is good you came, we've brought the little one"  
the Wolf sniffed Nara's scent, she stood there a bit nervous, the Alpha wolf looked back up.  
"an omega from the Ice Bears, what's your name pup?"  
Nara looked up "Nara"  
"Saju, welcome, we're not as formal like other packs, but Boris will still look after you, when he's not playing with polar bears" he smirked with amusement as he stared at Boris.  
Nara looked at Boris who smiled nervously, Nara smiled back "thank you"  
Saju smiled back at Boris "enjoy 'uncle Boris', come lets go"  
Nara went to Balto quickly and hugged Balto "Thanks uncle Balto"  
Nara then went with Saju, as they walked away, Balto felt a little disappointed, even brief, he enjoyed the company, Boris noticed it to.  
"well looks like I'm going to have stay another winter"  
Balto smiled "uncle Balto, ha, grand uncle Boris"  
Boris glared at up "oi, I'm not that old yet, besides, is precise lineage"  
Balto smiled "common lets see the end of the race"  
As Balto and Boris walked towards town and Nara and Saju walked the other way, but high up on a hill a Lone White Wolf watched, she smiled as Nara was finding her path, then as the snow blew hard the White Wolf vanished in the wind.

Coming soon, Balto: Part 2, Rise of the Wolf


	3. Chapter 3, Rise of the Wolf

_Balto, Rise of the Wolf _

It marked over two years since the Diphtheria outbreak that had stricken Nome, Balto, a half wolf-dog, tracked down and brought the Anti-Toxin through the wilderness of Alaska, against all odds.  
He was now a hero, Jenna was now his mate, and together had a litter of pups, the most known as Kodi, Aleu, Dingo and Saba.  
Sometimes as they grew up they would meet Nara as she stayed with the Timber Wolf pack.  
As they met they would sometimes play around having fun, then eventually they grew up.  
As the other siblings found good homes, Kodi was joining the mail dog sled team, Alue however was more wolf, she was now the Alpha female in Navu's Pack, Nara a wolf dog hybrid herself saw Aleu as a wolf by heart, but Balto told her not to say anything.  
then after the hunter tried to take a shot, Aleu soon learned of her heritage and went on her Quest.

It was now a few months since Aleu left to lead the pack, Jenna was upset, but happy she was now leading her life.  
Nara too was happy it was the first time she had heard anything about the packs, how Navu was but hearing that more Caribou were gone was disturbing, Nara was now fully growing out of her teenager years her fur was gray but the Silver high lighted tips ran along her back through out her fur then she had a soft gray under belly, with gray fur running to the tip of her nose.  
And now Nara was thinking heavily on going back home after so many years.  
Nara was now making her way towards Nome, as she walked the air started getting colder as the summer was nearing it's end.  
On her way she saw Kodi and Dingo, they seemed quite happy, then Kodi saw Nara walking up to them, his tail wagged happily upon seeing her.  
"Hi Nara good to see you, how you been?"  
Nara smiled at them her ears laid back, "quite fine why you so happy?" she asked curiously  
Dingo walked closer to them, unlike Kodi, Dingo looked like Jenna, he had a brown rusty red color that ran straight to though his eyes down to his nose and with a light sandy color on his stomach.  
"Nara Kodi has just gotten the job on the mail dog sled team"  
Nara looked back to Kodi her eyes beamed in delight "Oh Congratulations!"  
Kodi Nodded "yeah I am so happy, I've even made some great new friends"  
Nara froze for a few seconds as she remembered the past.  
_Kenai walked up to her, then stared into her eyes "we'll always be friends, right?"  
__Nara walked back to him and nudged him slightly under the neck "Always"  
_A small tears strolled down her cheek, Dingo saw this and quickly went next to her.  
"Are you alright Nara?"  
Nara regained her posture "I'm sorry, i just want to be left alone right now"  
Nara's tail drooped low with her ears laid back as she walked further on towards Nome, Kodi and Dingo looked at each other, but as she was further on ahead they  
both saw their father coming closer to them.  
"Hi boys"  
Kodi smiled "hi dad, I got the job!"  
Balto smiled back with proud eyes "Yeah I just heard Congratulations son I'm proud of you"  
Kodi was happy, but Dingo lost his enthusiasm, "dad is there something wrong with Nara?"  
Balto nodded "yeah something about her past I think she's worried about, she won't tell anybody, but I'll go talk to her"  
Balto ran towards Nome, Kodi and Dingo however went towards Jenna's to tell her the news.

In nome Nara seemed to walk aimlessly about the streets, she wasn't chased away by humans anymore as they had a hero Balto and any wild creature friends with him seemed welcome, Occasionally one would pass and give a pat on the head, saying "good Girl"  
Nara walked finally up to the old boiler room near the hospital, she lied down and rested near the warmth, it was also a nice quiet place for Nara to think.  
Balto followed Nara's scent, he thought about it she was heading away from crowded area's.  
Balto decided to stop by the butcher's, sitting patiently out side the window the butcher came walking out with some scrap sausages, he threw them to Balto  
"There you go Boy, keep up the good work"  
Balto enjoyed the treats, the butcher especially would give away the scraps he couldn't use.  
Then Balto make his way to the boiler room, Nara's ears perked up.  
"Uncle Balto, what brings you here?" she said slowly.  
Balto placed the sausages on the ground "I thought you'd be hungry"  
Nara smiled slightly, she got up and started eating one, Balto however sat there watching.  
"I remember sniffing you out from a woodpile, you were cold and looked half drowned."  
Nara stopped eating and almost blushed, "yeah I remember you took care of me as did Saju, by the way, who has just had another litter of pups"  
"Nara is something bothering you?" Balto said directly as he watched her.  
Nara stopped and stared up at him "I...I Can't"  
Balto nodded "come on you can tell the old grizzly uncle"  
Nara laughed she bent her head low to hide the smile, "okay...when I was younger I was supposed to join Navu's pack but I broke a pack law 'Omega's can't hunt  
unless the Alpha of the pack leads it, well my father was the Alpha,"  
Balto nodded "I guess that leaved it awkward?"  
Nara nodded "indeed, I'm only an Omega, due to me going near the caribou I hurt a friend,  
I was to be a Lone Wolf until I was older then I'd return, but I got separated, from...Aniu..."  
Balto shot up right "Aniu?" Nara nodded, as Balto smiled, "Aniu is my mother, I was separated from her when I was just a small pup, that's when Boris took me in"  
Nara's ears flipped back "I'm sorry uncle Balto"  
Balto shook his head fast "nah, whats to be sorry about, but now your thinking of leaving?"  
Nara looked away from Balto "I don't know just yet should I tell every one?"  
Balto smirked "nah just tell Sylvie then the world will know," he gestured to the door "come on lets go"

Both walked out of the boiler room back into the streets of Nome.  
As Dingo walked towards Jenna's then he passed Balto's home the old ship, sitting on a chair relaxing was Boris Goosinov, or uncle Boris, further on was the two polar bears Muk and Luk  
both were hiding behind some barrels at the other side of the boat.  
Dingo walked up the plank and sat down, he watched puzzled then decided to ask.  
"uncle Boris what are you doing?"  
Boris smiled "is new game called peace and quite, or hide and seek they hide, I seek"  
Dingo raised and eye brow "but your not seeking?"  
Boris smiled "I know,..." He looked up "Ah I found you behind the barrels!"  
muk and luk came out "oh he found us"  
Luk pointed to another area 'Hmmph hmmmph"  
"I know Boris is good"  
Boris called out again "go hide in clever place I may never find you, 3, 2,..."  
muk and luk quickly ran to a blanket and hid under neath it, the problem was a huge white body was sticking out.  
"ah their clever, where could they be, where could they be..." he laid back resting into the chair.  
Dingo shook his head "Boris can you help me" Boris opened his eyes "it's Nara she's been upset lately"  
Boris nodded "word of advice Nara is wolf with memories from her past life, maybe little distraction will help, but take care"  
Dingo nodded "thanks uncle Boris" he then ran towards Jenna's.

Out in the streets of nome the sled dogs were gathering again for the annual run.  
Kodi was already there and harnessed in, with Kirby in front, Kodi got the job so he wasn't ready yet for lead dog.  
Balto walked up to them and heard Kodi talking to the others he proudly told them about Balto, but Kirby already knew about what he did during the Diphtheria out  
break  
"look, there's my dad!" Kodi jumped excitedly.  
Balto smiled "Kodi what have I told you about bragging"  
Kirby smiled "no not at all Balto your a legend, and I'm proud to have your son with us."  
Balto nodded "Kodi will do fine I'm sure"  
Just then a voice came from behind "Why not let Nara try"  
Jenna came walking along with Dingo Jenna smiled at Nara then sat down on the ground.  
Dingo however walked up to Nara to see if she was alright "you okay Nara?"  
Nara looked at him and nodded "yeah I'm fine"  
Dingo looked at Kirby as if pleading, then Kirby agreed "alright Nara here come and try"Nara looked as Kirby held up the harness, she a first wasn't very keen  
she walked close to it, but she stopped "no i don't think so, it's not my thing"  
Nara backed away from it, then Kirby got back into it, then Nara sat down.  
Balto walked up "it's alright Nara it's one of the best feelings in the world"  
Jenna smiled "Balto will always say that, you don't have to Nara"  
Nara nodded but looked away as she pawed the ground in front of her "maybe later"  
Dingo went next to her "you can try it anytime Nara"  
Kirby looked at Dingo "well I'm a dog down anyway how about you try?"  
Dingo jumped about with enthusiasm "you bet!"

however as the dogs talked the Mr Simpson came out from the mail office, then the telegraph operator came up to him "a message for you!"  
Mr Simpson turned to him "what's the message?"  
"there's a special parcel that need pick up at White Mountain tomorrow"  
"got it" the musher then started readying the sled for the trip tomorrow.  
But as they were gathered around Mr Gunnar Kaasen and Steele walked by  
Balto stared at Steele, not really expecting any taunt, Steele was treated like an outcast for nearly over a year but slowly with Balto's help he was being accepted  
back.  
Steele watched as Mr Gunnar talked to Mr Simpson who lead the mail sled team"Ah You had bet take care in Eagles pass severe weather up there tomorrow"  
"Indeed Mr Gunnar Kirby's leading the sled team, how Steele anyway"  
"Aha ah, Steele still got an edge in him" they two departed ways laughing.  
Steele quickly spoke calmly, "Balto see you around "  
Balto nodded "see ya Steele"  
Steele quickly ran after his owner, then Nara looked at Balto, "he's changed a lot," she made a face "like a rock"  
Balto glared at her "he's trying Nara!"  
Nara rolled her eyes "just saying, any way thank you, but I've got to go"  
Nara was off back down the street, Jenna looked at Balto "she is still growing Balto"  
"I know, it's just somethings still bothering her"  
Dingo smiled "maybe I can cheer her up" he ran after her down the street.  
"Dingo wait I...and he's gone" Balto turned to Jenna "what are we going to do with him?"  
Jenna smiled "haven't you been noticing?"  
Balto looked puzzled "noticed what?"  
Jenna sighed "let me show you" Balto left the others to follow Jenna.

Nara was walking down the street, then she heard this horrible howl, Nara held her ears to try and block it, she went around a corner and saw Steele at a door he was trying to get into the boiler room at the old mill, Nara ran to get closer, however as she did she saw Steele seemed depressed, like a might champion suddenly no longer with fame.  
"what are you doing?"  
Steele proudly got up and stood there "ah just trying to get in that's all"  
Nara scanned him slowly then saw something that got her attention "with a flower?"  
Steele froze as he held it plainly in his mouth "fine, whats it to you?"  
Nara smirked "I'll help, just stand still"  
Steele looked at the door then back at her she walked a few feet away then crouched down  
"get ready Steele!" she smirked with satisfaction.  
Steele mumbled a few words puzzled "ready for what?"  
To late Nara charged ahead and rammed steel through the door, it banged on it's hinges then swung back into place, Steele however catapulted straight into the room and down onto the floor he managed to land on his feet with his head held up high.  
Dixie looked at him as he strolled over "Dixie for you"  
"Oh Steele," she melted back to the floor Sylvie rolled her eyes as Steele got closer, other dogs watched until Dixie went close "Oh Steele, NO MORE LIES!" Steele  
nodded.

Nara continued along quite satisfied with herself, Dingo ran until he managed to catch up with her "Nara, Nara?"  
Nara stopped and quickly turned her head with her ears ears erect, she saw Dingo running to towards her, "Dingo what are you doing?"  
Dingo tried to stop in time, but encountered some frozen water he slipped on the ice, he sat down as he spun around a few times finally he stopped facing towards  
Nara.  
Nara watched, then let out a small giggle finding it funny, Dingo however was relieved  
"_wow i thought I'd make a fool of my self, treading on thin ice here" he thought  
_Dingo smiled nervously "Hi Nara I was just wondering if...you..." he rubbed his back head with his paw "eh...wanted to spend some time together this evening, to  
have some fun?" he stuttered nervously.  
Nara tilted her head puzzled "have fun?" Nara scanned him slowly "Okay"  
Dingo smiled broadly, then the ice cracked, his smile turned into bewilderment, then in he went, but it wasn't deep at all.  
Dingo sat there in the frozen water drooping wet, Nara was laughing but instantly was on her way to help, "here let me help you, Dingo" she grabbed him by the  
scruff and pulled.  
as Dingo was pulled out he stood there he shook his fur and splashed water all over the place.  
Dingo looked and saw Nara all wet, a horrid expression came, but Nara smirked then shook her fur splashing him.  
Nara laughed then ran with Dingo chasing her, they ran around laughing for a while then Nara came to snow forming near the hill, she turned around to the pursuing  
Dingo then she kicked a snow ball at him, he caught it in the face and flopped into the snow, he got up and saw Nara walking along her head held up high as she  
pranced about. He got up and followed, then he quickly kicked a snow ball, Nara dodged it and it hit a tree.  
Nara smiled harder as she bolted, Dingo looked up as the snow in the branches collapsed on him.  
Dingo unburied him self "Ha ha, very clever Nara" he followed her again to the very top of the hill, there as Nara and Dingo played together like before.  
Across from the tree line Balto and Jenna watched, Balto watched puzzled he eyed them and quickly glanced at jenna then back at them again.  
Balto moved his eyes towards Jenna "so what are they doing?"  
Jenna glared, but smiled calmly "Balto can't you see it?"  
Balto sighed "yes I know"  
Suddenly a voice interrupted them "The way Dingo acts around Nara can only mean one thing" Boris started dancing around them Jenna looked back at them.  
Balto stared at Boris "when you get here, any way their just friends"

However as Nara played with Dingo in the snow, she suddenly felt a tingle run along her spine, she had pinned Dingo on the ground and playfully bit his ear then the  
memory flashed.  
_Nara bit her father's ear playfully, Ornlu smiled then shook his body and pinned Nara to the ground, "play nice, my daughter, take care of her"  
__Ornlu left out of the Den, Aniu turned to Nara then gestured for them to go.  
__Nara watched as she walked with Aniu, her father was on a rock with some members of the pack, including Kenai "__**Aarrroooo!**__" _"_**BANG!**__" all went clear as so brushed across the landscape "NARA, NARA!"  
__her father disappeared into the fading snow...  
_Nara snapped back to reality tears rolled down her cheeks, Dingo stared at her concerned  
"Nara you okay?"  
Nara shook her head "I'm sorry, I just to be left alone right now!" she Got up and started to run down the hill.  
Dingo jumped closer towards her "Nara wait."  
Nara quickly brushed past him, "No, I can't wait, not any longer."  
Dingo tried again but Nara turned around to him "Please, leave me alone Dingo!"  
She ran off leaving Dingo standing there puzzled, Nara bolted far from the area.  
Up near the tree line Balto and Jenna watched, Boris frowned "I guess it didn't go well"  
Jenna was concerned "Balto she was very upset it's not like her!"  
Balto Looked at Jenna "Nara's worried about something, she's undecided about returning!"  
Boris looked at both Jenna and Balto, as he tapped his chin "is possible something is more at work here"  
Balto looked at him "like what?"  
Boris continued "well we know wolves have excellent memories, like Aleu she can see into the past, and remember when Nara first arrived she kept growling in her  
sleep."  
Balto nodded "yeah I remember"  
Jenna turned to Boris "perhaps you could talk to her, I'll go see Dingo" then they all departed.

Nara walked far from Nome it self she still had some tears rolling down, she was about to head back to the Timber Wolf's territory, when she heard a loud yelling,  
"NARA, WAIT!"  
Nara turned to see Boris running as fast as his goose legs could take him.  
once he stopped, he rested on Nara's back "Wow you sure move fast on four legs"  
Nara glared at him "uncle Boris why not just fly it's faster?"  
He looked around quickly for an excuse for his fear of heights "ah wind currant not quite good...could freeze wings..."  
Nara raised an eye brow "In Spring?"  
"Is not point, point is what's on your mind, your distancing yourself"  
Nara sighed "I guess your right," she paused to gain her breathe "I disregarded my own pack, being a lone wolf was supposed to teach me, when I'm older I would  
return..."  
Boris saw Nara look down to the ground her tail swiftly fell, what ever was bothering her this was the moment "Boris I don't know whether I'll ever be able to return!  
Then hearing about the caribou I don't know whats happened, I don't feel like a wolf, I can't even howl!"  
Boris grabbed Nara's head with both wings and looked directly into her eyes "Nara let me tell you this, your looks don't make you a Wolf, but your heart does"  
with that he plodded off leaving the thoughts to seep in.


	4. Chapter 4, Rise of the Wolf continued

As the night left and the sun rose up across the bey, the mail dog sled team was getting ready.  
Kirby was in front with Kodi just behind then, there was dusty and Ralph with Dingo right behind them "wow I Love sledding" Kodi leaped happily  
Ralph looked to make everything was ready as the mail was placed in the sled then the Inuit musher, Mr Simpson came out an stood on the back "Mush!"  
"lets go" Ralph started barking and the others followed they raced off towards to deliver the mail.  
they started off to White mountain but in doing so had to get through Eagle Pass  
in the distance dark clouds started forming over the mountains.

Meanwhile Far from Nome, Nara was asleep her dreams continued, then suddenly she felt wet slash on her, she bolted up right as the cold water soaked her.  
she looked around and saw Balto sitting there smiling below his feet was an empty water bowl , Nara frowned but smiled at the same time "Uncle Balto what was that for?"  
Balto shrugged his shoulders "you've been asleep nearly all day"  
Nara yawned "I haven't slept well lately"  
Balto nodded "yeah I can see that"  
A sudden realization swept over Nara, then her eyes widened "OH NO! Uncle Balto when did the team leave?"  
Balto looked at her awkwardly "they left 5 hours ago, should be back soon"  
Nara nodded solemnly "oh I see"Balto walked closer "well maybe you can greet them as they come in"  
Nara's eyes beamed, she hugged Balto then left "Thanks uncle Balto"  
Nara ran out of the bottom of the old ship towards town.

In White Mountain the sled team made it up to the post office there the post master waited with a small crate, Mr Simpson stopped the sled in font then greeted the man  
"I'm here to pick up the mail and a special package"  
"here's your mail and I'll help you tie the the package securely"  
Dingo looked around seeing white mountain for the first time, "Wow, hey Kodi you've been here before?"  
Kodi nodded "yeah a few times"  
"And more to come" Dusty smiled  
just then Dingo saw a vehicle he never saw before,it was red and had a long tail with four wings sticking out, walking away from it was a tall blond haired man.  
He walked over to the mail office and watched the sled team, suddenly came out of the Post office a medium built man but wore fancy cloths under a furred coat, on  
his head was a Top-hat, and his right eye was a glass monocle he also had a mustache and goatee and a long scar on his left cheek.  
He walked with cane long and black but on the top it had a silver figure, it was a Wolf.  
"Ah Mr Simpson, make sure that parcel gets through" he tapped the crates side.  
Mr simpson nodded as the parcel was secure "can do Mr Traken"  
He hoped onto the back of the sled and then they were off again, However Duke the Bush pilot watched as the mail left, however the storm above Eagle pass was  
getting worse.

Nara during the time was walking through town, she walked past Mel the Airdale terrier, he was responsible with mail, unfortunately became paranoid over time.  
he walked out side on the front porch of the post office "oh this terrible very terrible"  
Nara over heard him "Hi Mel, whats the matter...this time"  
Mel staggered about "oh it's terrible the sled team has been gone far to long!"  
Nara shook her head "maybe they stopped to wait for the storm to clear then?"  
"no Morse said they left White Mountain already"  
"Ah maybe they took a detour!"  
Just then Sylvie came running down the street "Ah Nara it's bad the humans can't find them either, they said ones looking in his Bush Plane"  
Nara shrugged "what's that?"  
Sylvie didn't know either "I have to tell Balto" after that she was running down the street again, Nara decided to leave Mel as he started having a nervous break  
down.  
Nara walked off for most of the day, until evening as falling fast, then the cold would come.  
Nara walked up on top of the hill the stars were shining vibrantly, the stars were so close as if she could just reach out and grab one. but in the distance they slowly  
faded as clouds rolled across, Nara looked across the land scape the snow was building up again as it started snowing heavily in the high passes.  
Nara raised her head "_Arrooo" 'Cough' _Nara lowered her head_ "_it's all my fault"  
Nara knew, she stared up at the remaining stars, a tear strolled down her cheeks.  
"_Nara let me tell you this, looks don't make a Wolf, but your heart does"  
_Nara looked back towards the mountain regions, the sled teams would be in there, even Dingo, then she noticed sticking out in it's glory, the moon.  
A full determination swept through Nara she felt her body readying it self, as the Primal instincts kicked in over drive. she raised her head up high.  
"_**AARRROOOO!  
**_Nara Jumped off and slid down the hill, as soon as she reached the bottom she propelled forward running towards the mountains, at a fast speed.  
Else where Balto walked around for a few moments while Jenna was worried "oh Balto what are we going to do?"  
Balto looked calmly at Jenna "I'd better go out and look for them"  
Boris waddled up to them and pointed out across the landscape "perhaps not"  
Balto and Jenna stared to where Balto pointed they saw Nara running non stop towards eagle pass, Balto looked at Jenna then he bolted off after Her.

Far in the Mountains The sled team plodded through the snow and sleet, the wind blew hard against their faces Across the landscape the elements buried every land mark, they couldn't see far ahead as visibility became near zero.  
Kirby was struggling to get very far, Mr Simpson was freezing.  
Kodi got closer to Kirby "shouldn't we head back!"  
Kirby shook his head "it's too late for that we're too far from white Mountain, we've totally missed Eagle's pass"  
Kirby walked further on but everything was completely white he blinked his eye to clear the snow, then Dusty was walking long then all of a sudden the snow vanished she Quickly tried to get a foot hold, but she started tugging Dingo down with her, Kirby, Ralph and Kodi pulled, with the sled back on track Dusty and Dingo  
managed to get away from the ravine that formed as more snow collapsed. Dingo looked down the ravine it was dark and endless as it seemed to go on forever.  
"Are you alright dusty?!" Kodi looked at her worried.  
Dusty looked at Kodi "yes...yes I'm fine"  
Kirby looked around "I..I can't make out any thing!"  
the wind howled more fierce, the hole was soon covered up again with snow,  
"_**AARRROOOO!"  
**_Ralph looked straight up "oh no not wolves, not now!"  
Kodi listened "It could be my Dad"  
Dingo's ears picked up instantly "hey I know that voice, it's Nara she's howling!"  
they looked further up ahead in the howling wind and snow they saw the grey white outline of her as she raised her head to the sky,  
"_**AARRROOOO!"  
**_Dingo smiled "Kirby follow her voice"  
Kirby nodded "Alright lets go!"

They ran along the snow turning every now and then Kodi looked to his right an abyss was clearly seen and avoided as it dropped off into darkness.  
then they heard Nara howling to the right, Kirby instantly turned to his right, after running for a few moments he heard her howl in his left, he turned left, as the rest of the team followed dusty managed to avoid another fall in time, the sled however slipped slightly and went partly over the edge but the force from the dogs pulled  
it quickly back.  
Kirby ran for a while, Mr simpson smiling as they followed the wolf's howls, then finally they saw lots of trees as they made it into the forest and out of the Glacier  
they stopped for a breather and saw Nara standing on a log smiling back at them she seemed to glow in the weather, they saw she was a wolf again.  
"_**Aaarrroooo!"  
**_Nara sang with her new found voice the dogs listened, a wonderful rhythm echoing round.  
Balto finally caught up to Nara, he saw her standing there, but decided to let her be.  
Mr Simpson walked up to Nara, she saw him coming and sat there he ears laid back and she smiled happily, he patted her on the head "good girl, and thank you"  
Kodi was ecstatic "Dad you've come as well!"  
Kirby turned to Balto "I thought it was you at first"  
Balto smiled back "well a town hero still needs a break every now and then"  
They all laughed together, happy that they were pass the Glacier, Kirby however walked a few feet then collapsed, Balto went over to him.  
"Kirby are you alright?"  
Kirby shook his head "I must have hurt it out there before"  
Balto barked, and Mr Simpson left Nara to Kirby "oh you've hurt your leg!" he exclaimed.  
He unclasped Kirby and placed him in the sled "but I still need a lead dog"  
Balto grabbed the harness and held it up, Mr Simpson saw he was directing it towards Nara,  
Mr simpson smiled "come here Nara"  
Nara walked off the log and towards them, at first she was reluctant but Balto kept insisting.  
Finally Nara walked into the harness putting her two front legs through then it slipped over her head resting comfortably in place, then Mr simpson attached the collar around her neck and tied it to the sled "That parcel is heavier than I thought, let's go"  
Nara smiled then harness in place she felt exhilarated "okay let's get out of here"  
they started running down the pass Balto ran in front of Nara guiding the way.  
As they ran through the forests Nara could see easily through the snow, as her sences worked in tune.  
Balto ran beside her "so how does it feel?"  
Nara's smile couldn't be hidden "Ha ha hah, I love it!"

After another hour went past _**"AARRROOOO!, Aaarrrooooo!"  
**_Mr Conner looked up ahead the sled team was racing towards town, not only Balto and Nara were howling the whole sled team was.  
Mr Conner stepped out of the post office and waved to them, Nara pounded along the snow the harness ruffling against her fur, Nara looked at it for few moments she never seen anything like it before, except on other dogs leading the sled teams, now for a brief moment she was, Nara then looked ahead, her blue eyes fixed firmly on the town close approaching.  
As they ran into town people came out to see the commotion only to see The hero of the town and the known Wolf, leading the lost mail team back.  
"Hey look it's Balto!" someone shouted.  
Mr conner stood out form the crowed "Mr simspon, a new record!"  
the sled came to a halt in front of the post office "Mr conner, a special delivery!"  
they laughed, then Dr whelsh came to look at Kirby, "Don't worry Mr simpson only a bruise"  
he sighed, clearly he was relieved "it was Nara that guided us off the Glacier"  
Nara smiled,then suddenly Boris came swooping in "Ah ha, I see you took my advice"  
Nara Nodded "it just came on, I felt it..."  
Then Muk and Luk came pounding towards him "uncle Boris their back"  
Boris gasped as muk landed in front of him, he sighed relief luk then grabbed him squeezing  
"hm HMMMM!"  
Just as a crowed started to gather they came around Nara and the sled team, cheers and a lot of pats, followed by "good boy/girl", Nara wasn't used to the crowds though and it started to show, she looked around as hands patted every part of her body, Nara tried to leave but she was still in the harness, then suddenly Balto came next to her people then patted him too.  
"Uncle Balto I'm thinking I should have stayed in bed this morning"  
Balto smiled "don't worry about it"  
Nara relaxed as a pair of hands scratched behind one of Nara's ears, she smiled lapping her tongue out to the side "Ahhh!"  
the Human was Rosie's father "easy girl, good job, you too boy" he ruffled Balto's head.  
Dingo and the other dogs were released from the sled, and while still enjoying the heroes welcome, Jenna walked up to both Kodi and Dingo.  
"Kodiak, Dingo we're proud of you, I'm happy your safe "  
Kodi nodded "hi mom we made it, Nara guided us out of the glacier."  
Dingo smiled "mom there's something I need to do tonight" he looked towards Nara,  
Just then Mr conner opened the Parcel he pulled out an expensive looking camera one of the new Designs "It made it through!" he started setting it up then turned to  
Mr simpson.  
"Would you like to gather the dogs?" he peered through the finder "SAY CHEESE!"  
Balto, Nara, Jenna, Dingo, Kodi, Kirby Ralph and Dusty waited smiling, Boris, Muk and Luk stood in the back ground with Mr Simpson, as the flash blinked, they had their photo taken.

As the commotion of the day finally settled Nara was given a special treat, but it depended on ones point of view, Nara saw only murky depths as breathing was impossible, as Nara tried to speak bubbles would come out instead.  
Rosie's parents decided to give the new hero a clean in a bubble bath, Nara never had one before in her life, but the nice warm water soaked deep into every pore in her skin.  
"_No wonder why Jenna has such a nice clean coat of fur!" Nara thought  
_Nara was pulled back to the surface, soap suds were washed away from her eyes, as another bucket was poured over her, Nara managed to look around, Rosie was having fun, as her Mother knelt down next to the metal tub she was wearing an old dress with a white waist apron tied around it then she had her sleeves rolled up.  
After a scrubbing with the brush Nara was let out of the tub, Nara was all clean and wet before Rosie's mother could grab a cloth, she had to put up her hands to block the in coming water, as Nara shook her fur.  
"Ha ha, dear she's not Jenna she's not going to wait" Rosie's father laughed as he walked to put another log on the fire.  
"perhaps I should use an umbrella, I'll go put more warm water in for Jenna's, Rosie time for bed" as they left Rosie had to leave as well, but sometimes she was allowed out, to play with Balto.  
Nara sat there her body was shivering, Jenna came up to her, "Nara your cold"  
Nara nodded while she shook "yeh I didn't realize it was that warm."  
Jenna lent over and allowed the red Bandanna to slip over Nara's head Nara leaned down too.  
"here take this it should keep your shoulders warm"  
Nara smiled feeling slight warmth on her shivering shoulders "thanks Jenna"  
Jenna then looked out the door to the hill "Someone wants to see you"  
Nara stood up then Jenna nudged her forward Nara walked out with the Bandanna around her neck.

Dingo sat there on top of the hill over looking the town seeing the lights, then Nara came walking up the hill, Dingo smiled happily, "Good to see you could make it"  
Dingo saw Nara had the red Bandanna around her neck, she seemed to appreciate it.  
But as she walked the light from the lantern shined on her fur making the silver glisten.  
"I like to keep my appointments" Nara smiled, As she stared at him her blue eyes shined even as she blinked, Dingo couldn't help but notice, he stared blindingly for a few moments Nara raised an eye brow, snapping him out of it  
"something wrong Dingo?"  
Dingo Gulped "Ah no, your looking very beautiful tonight, that's Jenna's?"  
"_Oh great stay calm, stay calm and focused"  
_Nara tried to hide the giggles, then she nodded "yeah she lent it to me after my bath...what's this?" Nara sniffed the area and found the broken bottles lying in the snow  
Dingo was surprised "oh I brought them here..." he moved the bottles then went to the lantern "My Dad showed me, the Sun to the ice caps,..."  
Nara smiled "equals the North lights" up ahead shined an Aurora of lights stretching across the landscape "my Dad used to show me these nearly every night!" Nara's eyes beamed wide.  
Dingo didn't bother watching, he was looking at Nara "I knew you'd like it"  
Nara looked back at him smiling, she blinked a few times then leaned closer, towards his cheek then she gave a small lick.  
Realizing what she did she blushed hard, an awkward embarrassed smile "Oh Dingo I didn't... oh ah, ha, ha" she blushed harder "see you later!" she quickly bolted away from the hill fast  
Dingo smiled broadly "Ah HA HA!" he jumped about happy.

Up on the hill Balto and Boris watched Balto smiling wide as Boris sighed.  
"what's the matter Boris?"  
"Ah young love, is like a romance," he started play acting.  
Balto nodded then smiled "perhaps one day uncle Boris you'll fall in love with another goose"  
Boris smiled "Ha then I'd be silly goose!"  
Balto nodded then continued watching Dingo leap about.  
_finally as the night turned back into day Nara was completely hiding, totally embarrassed, by that night, Balto decided to let her be as she hide under the blanket, he walked out over the mountain range near by then he looked back the sun just rising over the ocean then he saw it an object flying over the mountain it then zoomed by with a thundering roar, Balto looked he saw the pilot flying the plane, a human was flying, Balto stood there completely amazed, as he saw the New 'Wings of Change' _


End file.
